December 2015
December 7th, 2015 Monday December 7th, 2015 Version 0.41 :;Features * Changed Crit DMG Mult to Crit DMG Bonus and modified the displayed number so it makes more sense. Eg 200% Mult is now a 100% Bonus. :;Fixes * Fixed Momma Kaine's heal buffing item to upgrade the heal to the proper amounts. * Fixed Short Circuit or Freeze effects sometimes lingering after reset * Fixed Short Circuit tooltip not updating correctly if it gets buffed before it is unlocked * Fixed an issue with ability cooldowns when using a lot of warps * Fixed an issue with muting tn chat * Fixed an issue where sleeping crusaders could wake up on restarting the game * Can no longer use sleeping Crusaders' abilities * Princess' Incinerate and Firestorm upgrades both unlocked at level 75. Firestorm now unlocks at level 125. The costs have been updated accordingly. * Gold gained while away and Time Warp gold now properly doesn't include buffs, were it has been in the last several updates. * Fixed an issue that could rarely result in two crusaders from the same seat being usable at the same time. December 11th, 2015 Friday December 11th, 2015 Version 0.42 ;New Objectives ! :;Features * Added three new objectives: ** (World's Wake) Top Tie: Beat area 350 using only Crusaders from the top row of the Crusader panel. ** (Grimm's Idle Tales) Let It Go: Beat area 350 with the Snow Queen. ** (Grimm's Idle Tales) I Like Potatoes: You were robbed! Potato mayor, Spuds MacGee, stole all your idols! Beat area 150 without your Idol bonuses. * Added some experimental opt-in ads/rewards on some platforms. :;Fixes * For un-recruited Crusaders, the DPS/CLK DMG amount below the level up button now shows the amount they'd have at level 1 if they were on the bench. December 16th, 2015 Wednesday December 16th, 2015 Version 0.43 ;The Nate Before Christmas :;Features * Added Christmas event. Runs until Devember 29th at Noon PST. * New in this event: ** Two new Crusaders that swap with the Golden Panda and Thalia ** Free play is once again accessible after recruiting both Crusaders. ** Both bonus objectives unlock after recruiting both Crusaders as well. ** Increased the difficulty and idol req of the 2nd bonus objective. * Added a new Golden Epic card for the new RoboSanta Crusader that comes with the purchase of any Christmas Jeweled Chests for real money. :;Fixes: * Timed objectives will now stay complete if you finish their goal before the time runs out, even if you don't actually reset until after the time expires. This change applies to both the new even bonus objective and the old Get Me Out Of Here objective. * Fixed a visual glitch where the 'Gold Gained While Away' pop-up could display 0 gold when you actually had gotten a bunch (what a liar!). * Fixed the 'Total Chests' icon in the inventory so it doesn't spoil upcoming events. We'll leave that to the data miners. See Also Category:News Archives